Dust Wars
"As you can see, Fauwan is now declaring a war with the Schnee Dust Company for slavery and mistreatment against many Faunuses in all over Remnant. At least nobody in my village is enslaved and/or mistreated by any quarrying and/or mining company that is based either on my village, or my country." --Su Ji-Hoon, When You Bite the Dust The Dust Wars, also known as the Fauwanese-Schnee Dust Company War or the Sino-Schnee War (because SDC members found out that Fauwan acte it out like the Chinese), is a war between the Schnee Dust Company and the People's Republic of Fauwan. Only in the USRAC War, Cui Qigang founded some Faunus slaves are being beated by SDC members so that the FPLA founded out that slavery is a crime that has been done by the SDC after the slaves were saved by FPLA soldiers. By then, Cui Qigang would tell Carol Pingrey to make her speech to the FPLA, and then Carol Pingrey said to the Fauwanese people and the FPLA that she said tat the SDC was beating up Faunus slaves and made Faunus slaves lost. Also, she said that Weiss and her family (except her father) are criminals of slavery and mistreatment at Faunus slaves. So then, Fauwan declared war on the SDC for liberating and saving Faunus slaves, and just then, they also joined the FPLA to become part of FPLA militias. Soon, Fauwan can make an ideology that involves Faunus supremacy and they would commence Operation Faunus Liberation so that they can attack at the SDC. At he same time, Faunus protesters are protesting at the SDC, and so the FPLA is starting to lliberate the slaves and then destroy the SDC, which made the SDC getting weaker by the might of the FPLA soldiers that are killing SDC members and calm the Faunus protesters down. When the SDC members are captured, Fauwan will bring them to use either torture, life imprisonment, re-education, unfree labor, slavery, attending in boarding schools or execution on the SDC members. Also, they destroyed many dust factories and saved many Faunus slaves in all over Remnant, and finally, the FPLA attacked Winter Schnee's palace and captured her. At the end of this war, FPLA captured Winter Schnee, but they haven't found Whitley and Weiss. Many Faunus slaves and Faunus protesters were victorious against the SDC, and they captured SDC members, then the SDC would face the Dust Crisis when Winter is gone missing, just as Fauwan is making a new policy for the Faunus slaves that are being helped out but Weiss and her team will be trying to save Winter in the midst of that crisis. Also, many Faunus slaves who were once the SDC's victims would become rebels so that they will be able to help the FPLA and Fauwan to kill Weiss and Whitley to make the SDC go bankrupt. Also, anime teenagers and Tamagotchis would enslave and whip SDC workers with their jump ropes and being hit and either punched, kicked and/or tripped over by anime teenagers, Tamagotchis and the FPLA, and/or in severe cases, imprisoned, tortured, forced labor, starved and/or sentenced to death by the public while making them do their chores and making them do their work, including what Fauwan would demand for, while teenagers are also hanging out and driving in the SDC members' cars, going to beaches, amusement parks and carnivals, and even partying at their houses every night and making all the SDC members do the teenagers' chores in the heat, and even in the cold, outside while the teenagers are watching not only teen-oriented shows, but also speeches, news and propaganda films for the Coalition of the Red Star, on TV inside. Soon, Vale, Atlas, Vacuo and Mistral wanted to save the SDC members so that all the anime teenage boys and girls are grounded with no video games, no smartphones, no listening to tunes, no teen-oriented shows, no teen-oriented movies and no teen-oriented activities for them (but only for these four kingdoms) and will have to watch not only preschool shows, and will not make fun of educational TV shows, but they would also listen to speeches, news and propaganda films that would support the Grand Alliance (while the four kingdoms are also doing it too at the same time), and they will also have to go to school everyday including Saturday and Sunday, and even holiday]s and disasters, and will have to go to summer school as punishment for enslaving the preschoolers permanently, failing their tests, quizzes, projects and book reports, report cards and going out without permission and throwing parties every night while the SDC members are being rescued, and even in some cases, imprisonment, torture, and/or death but it will causing rebellion of Faunus people and rebellion of anime teenage boys and girls. The fate of Schnee Dust Company will be unknown when Faunus peoples and Fauwanese peoples doesn't work at SDC anymore that they joined FPLA since SDC members has been lost due to Fauwan's Faunus Protections. Category:Chapters Category:Real World